


【顾长】辎重婴儿车

by mulanmulan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulanmulan/pseuds/mulanmulan
Summary: 辎重前情请见首页合集大梁兵刃铺辎重。。
Relationships: 义父子
Kudos: 14





	【顾长】辎重婴儿车

顾大帅常年征战在外，行伍之人浑不讲究，兴之所至勾肩搭背，酷暑之季光着膀子扳手腕摔跟头，都是常有的事。在此之前，他从来没有想过自己会对男子产生什么兴趣。

但是眼下，他不但亲自扒光了从小当儿子养的雁王殿下的衣服，身体的某个部位更是早早就起了反应，像个没见过世面的十八岁浑小子。

被扒光衣服的雁王殿下呼吸急促，脸红得仿佛能滴血，语无伦次地喃喃道:子……子……子熹，别……停下……

顾昀却似乎没听到，那半瞎正被手上的触感吓了一跳，一时有点迷惑为何此人身上的大小伤痕竟和自己不遑多让，不过稍一转念，就明白是那蛮族疯女人胡格尔所为，他心疼得直皱眉，越发想将怀中人压在身下，好好疼爱。

他双手捧住长庚的脸，神色温柔地亲了上去，自小浸淫在京城富贵圈里的顾大帅，在此事上十分在意意境，品花呷香，讲究的就是个风雅无双，风流倜傥。

奈何长庚却不肯配合他这难得的雅兴，他终于反应过来，恶狠狠地与顾昀唇齿交缠，那凶狠的劲儿，好像已经肖想了顾昀十万八千年终于得偿夙愿——

又何尝不是如此？

直到两人都呼吸不稳，长庚才堪堪放过顾昀的嘴唇，恋恋不舍地轻咬了一口，两个人鼻尖对鼻尖眼睛对眼睛地互相凝视了一瞬，顾昀看着长庚鲜红肿胀的唇，桃花眼微微眯起，下一刻，顾昀一把将人推到榻上，欺身而上，长庚犹不防备，他已经低下头去，沿着长庚凸起的喉结一路吻下，终于来到了目的地。

察觉到顾昀要做什么的长庚陡然浑身紧绷，一开口就哑了声音:子熹，别……不要……啊！

顾昀一低头，含住了长庚。

长庚狠狠一哆嗦，呼吸破碎。整个身体都泛上一层浅浅的粉红，清冷自持的雁王难得手足无措，他一时想发狠推开顾昀，自己实在受不得这样珍而重之的对待，一时又恨不能将手插进顾昀长发里，恳请他好好疼爱自己。

顾昀开始上下套弄，长庚不自觉仰起头，修长的脖颈上喉结颤动，似乎正在承受极大的酷刑。他双手用力揪紧顾大帅行军床上略粗糙的被单，死死咬住下唇，唯恐不小心泄了声响，被账外守卫听了去。

突然他呼吸急促起来，再也忍不得，双手摸索着插进顾昀飘散的长发中，语声破碎:子……子熹……啊……求你……

顾昀知道他快到了，加紧速度狠弄了几下，终于，一股浓稠的液体喷薄而出，一滴不剩地全交给了顾昀。

顾昀抬头，只见长庚长发逶迤披散床头，脸色潮红呼吸急促——只一眼，顾昀觉得自己下身也快爆炸了。

他将嘴里的液体尽数抹在长庚后庭，缓缓捻揉，耐心得好像就此地老天荒。果然，没过多久，身下人开始难耐地扭动，眼里含着水光，目光胶着在自己身上。

顾昀再也忍耐不得，抬起长庚的两条腿，将此人摆了个匪夷所思的造型，深吸一口气，狠狠插了进去。

长庚本能地瑟缩了一下，身体里巨大的外侵之物逼得他不停地深呼吸，顾昀怕他疼痛，进去之后强忍着没敢动作。他只好自己小幅度扭动身子好让自己适应，然而他一连串的扭动逼得顾昀差点直接缴械，他额角滴汗，好不容易才艰难地道:不想死就别乱动……嘶！

长庚弓起身子，调皮地咬了一口英明神武顾大帅的喉结。

顾昀所有的理智顿时灰飞烟灭，他再管不了长庚第一次能否适应，双手掐着那人的腰，不管不顾地蛮干起来。

长庚:子……子熹，轻点……轻一点，求你……

顾昀:……别说话，我疼疼你……

长庚::义父……你完了……对……啊！……对自己儿子做这种事，老侯爷要是知道了，唔……唔唔……

顾昀:不想让我第一次就弄死你，就他娘的闭嘴！

账外，晨曦微露，新的一天马上就要到来。。。

（车太难开了！呜呜，我车技不好，你们凑合）


End file.
